Football Bigshot
by Ashley-S13
Summary: Edward is the quarterback of the football team. And when a brown haired beauty catches his eye, will love blossom? Or will she turn him down? All human. Canon Pairs


**Hey everyone. So I know you all probably hate me for not updating any of my stories for like ever. Well I decided to try this again but just write a one shot. I prefer those over the many chapter stories. Anyways I'm going to stop rambling on and on and actually type this. Thanks guys! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight and the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**

I walked onto the field. It was so good to finally be back on the turf. I couldn't wait for our first regular season game on Friday. Being the quarterback was a lot of pressure but I could handle it. We all practiced around 2 hours every day. Coach Clapp didn't want anyone just doing the bare minimum. But I didn't mind it all.

"Hey Cullen, you glad to be back out again?" Coach had walked behind me and clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course!" Coach laughed and walked back to the locker room. He got me thinking. Why wouldn't I? I was starting QB, I was Edward Cullen, I had everything, except her that it. As most people think I'm the kind of person to get around with the ladies but I'm not like that. I could get any woman I wanted in my bed but I really just wanted a steady girlfriend. Unfortunately for me, a lot of the girls here were all sluts and mad crazy. I couldn't deal with that shit. My brother and cousin had the luck of finding two chicks that were perfect for them.

Emmett is my brother, he's a lineman, and a really buff guy who, if you didn't know him would probably scare the fuck out of you. Honestly though? He was like a teddy bear, it was weird. His girlfriend Rose is a blonde bombshell and keeps him in line and they're perfect together. Jasper is my cousin and the running back for the team. He's the person who would be able to calm you down if you were having a panic attack. And he's dating Alice Brandon, the short pixie looking girl who had a shopping addiction and probably needed and intervention. Try telling her that, she would rip your head off!

And you would think that I would have a girl by now right? Well wrong. I just haven't met the right girl yet. Jesus, I sound like a fucking pansy, but still. I completely lost myself in my thoughts and ended up at my car. I drove home with a lot on my mind. Mom greeted me from the kitchen where I smelled lasagna. Good. She makes the best Italian food ever!

I walked over to her and oh my god, that looked so delicious! She made garlic bread, a few other sides, and my weakness; red velvet cake with cream cheese icing.

"Mom, supper looks amazing!" I grinned at her and she gave me a smirk.

"Well that's too bad that you're going to have to wait for your brother and father." She chuckled when she saw my face. Where the hell were those two? Seeing all the food made me starving and to hell waiting for them. I tried to stealthily grab a piece of bread and bolt but mom caught me and gave me a look so I put it back and went to my room.

I threw my stuff on the bed and started on some homework. About half an hour later, I was called for supper. I ate like I haven't been fed for days, which wasn't the case. After dinner I thanked mom and excused myself from the room. I went to get a shower and hop into bed. I was exhausted from practice today.

Xoxoxo

By the time I knew it, it was Friday and time for the first game. I was pumped! I led the team out onto the field and the cheering was deafening. I scanned the stands for my family and found them, except Alice was sitting with a gorgeous ass woman. I had no clue who she was but I would find out after the game.

We were winning 28-10 in the final quarter with 23 seconds to go. Our team was on defense so I watched from the sidelines helpless but confident in my team. The clock ran down and finally the game was over. They only scored another field goal in the final few seconds bringing the score to 28-13. We jumped off the benches and ran to the field shouting and laughing. The whole crowd was roaring. What a way to start the season!

Xoxoxo

I had emerged from the locker room scanning the parking lot for my parents. I found them standing by the car. Mom grabbed me in for a huge hug and dad clapped me on the back, "Good job tonight son."

I searched again trying to find Emmett, Jasper, and their girls. I saw Emmett flailing his arms like a crazy person so I ran over to them, still looking for the gorgeous girl that was with them. I reached them but didn't see the girl. Damn.

"Congrats bro," Emmett said with an arm around Rose who was smiling at me in agreement. Jasper and Alice were in the same position, his arm around her, "You did great Edward." Alice said while Jasper nodded.

"Thanks guys," I needed a shower and some sleep. As if reading my mind they told me to go home and get some rest. And that's exactly what I did. I slipped into bed smiling but also wondering who the mystery girl was.

Xoxoxo

Since today was Saturday I slept in, longer than usual. I awoke to Emmett shaking me and screaming. "Eddie, get up. Alice said we're going to the mall." I groaned. Really, this early? Fine. Besides it was futile trying to argue with Alice. She was very persuasive. I changed into a pair of jeans and regular t-shirt. Good enough for me, I thought.

We met Alice at the mall about twenty minutes later. Her and Rose had already started shopping. They were in Body Central and god forbid I would go in there. So Emmett, Jasper, and I went to Dick's. I went to look at some new shoes, even though I probably didn't need them. Emmett and Jasper went who knows where, but I didn't mind. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because of Alice texting me to ask where we were. I ran into someone very petite and almost knocked her to the floor but I reached out and grabbed her hips so she wouldn't make contact with the ground. I felt a shot of electricity shoot up my arm but I ignored it, focusing my attention to the beautiful girl my hands were still on.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going," I exclaimed. She jumped up, out of my arms and nearly ran towards the exit. I didn't even know her name but she looked familiar. Then I noticed the box containing a pair of running shoes on the ground, abandoned.

Xoxoxo

We met up with Alice and Rose at the food court deciding on getting burgers and fries. We were talking amongst ourselves but I soon found myself drifting out of the conversation, thinking about the girl I ran in to. "Edward," Rose snapped me out of my thoughts with a questioning look on her face. I shook my head and continued eating. We all decided to spend the night at the Cullen household to watch movies and pig out on food.

"Rosie, I wanna watch Iron Man," Emmett whined, but Rose was not giving in.

"No. Alice and I get to pick the movie tonight." He looked like he was about to protest but the look she gave him made him do otherwise. I couldn't help but chuckle at how whipped he was. We all settled in, pairing up with our significant other, except me that is, and started 'She's the Man'. Everyone cracked up when Amanda Bynes shoved a tampon up her nose. After the movie was over I threw some blankets over my friends who had fallen asleep, and headed to my room as well.

Xoxoxo

The weekend flew by and Monday soon came. As much as I didn't want to, I had to get up for school or else I'd be late. I looked in the mirror, running a hand through my already tousled hair trying to tame it. I grabbed some breakfast to go and hopped into my Volvo and headed to school. I met up with the gang and noticed an extra person standing with them. It looked like the girl who I saw in the stands on Friday. I needed to know who this girl was. It was driving me crazy!

"Edward," Alice yelled and waved me over to them. I smiled and made my way through the parking lot. As I neared I noticed what Jane Doe was wearing. She had on tight skinny jeans that hugged her ass perfectly and a black leather jacket with a pair of black boots. I'll admit she was hot.

"Hey everyone." They greeted me back except for one. Jane Doe.

"Edward this is Bella. Bella this is Edward." Alice introduced us and finally I could a name to the face. Bella. It was fitting. She had long, wavy mahogany hair, big brown eyes, and plump pink lips. She was stunning.

"Hello Bella." I grinned and she grinned back.

We went through the day and finally it was lunch. I was the last one to make if to the cafeteria so I was sat beside Bella, not that I minded. We all chatted about everything. We talked about her family, her likes, dislikes, and I really got to know her. She hated stuck up bitches; naturally. And she liked the small town and that's what Forks was. She was from Arizona and Charlie and Renee, her parents, moved because they were tired of the busy city life. She didn't seem like she minded the move much. She made lunch enjoyable for once. Usually all of the couples had their own conversations and I was always demoted 5th wheel status. This girl was really interesting and it was refreshing to find a girl who actually had a brain.

Xoxoxo

Weeks flew by with Bella and me hanging out a lot. It was so easy talking to her. And if I was being honest I think I liked her. We got along really well and…

"Hey Edward," Bella's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I gave her a crooked smile. "Hey."

"So what is Mr. Cullen up to on this fine day?" She grinned and laughed at the face I made when she called me Mr. Cullen. Fine she wanted to play that way. I gave her a devilish grin and then jumped. I grabbed her and started tickling her sides. She screamed and tried to get away but I had a tight grip on her.

"Ed..Edward..s-stop it," She tried to make out a coherent sentence all the while I was attacking her sides. We fell onto the couch both laughing but we twisted in mid-air and I landed on top of her. We were looking right into each other's eyes and I had an urge to kiss her. I came to and realized I was probably hurting her with my weight on top of her. I jumped off and helped her up.

"I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you." I was worried both because I didn't want to hurt her and I wanted to kiss those sexy pink lips of hers. I felt that I'd scare her away and I was not ready to have her leave.

"You did though…" I looked at her, shocked and so guilty. "Because you didn't kiss me," She continued. My mouth flew open. I didn't know what to say. So I did what she wanted and I kissed her. And I kissed her. And I kissed her. She was a good kisser actually good couldn't even describe it. She pulled away; breathless she said "That was amazing." I smiled crookedly at her. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. Hell, what I needed to do.

"Bella Swan, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

"Well Edward, it would be my pleasure." We smiled at each other and I leaned in for another kiss. She leaned away. I was kind of hurt.

"Oh no, first you need to take me out on a proper date." She winked at me. Dear lord, this girl would be the death of me.

**Hey guys! So this story probably sucked but I just decided since I doubt I'll be finishing my other stories I would give you all a one shot. So I hope you like it. Review! Thanks everyone! (:**


End file.
